User talk:InfestedHydralisk/Build:Team - The Zerg
Lol at name :) Tycn 23:24, 9 April 2007 (CDT) BTW, orders is mentioned but not used. I'm noticing a lack of deep wound, maybe get a Wounding Strike or a Melandru. Or maybe not :( Tycn 23:24, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, still working on it :) but thanks for saying I have mentioned orders...somewhere ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:15, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Think it's in the description, and the usage of the Ultralisks, OoA is mentioned. Tycn 06:19, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Ah ok, thanks :) the Orders thing is gone now ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:21, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I love the names. but the ultralisks need alot of work. or a complete overhaul. Avatar of balthazar sucks. also is this PvE or PvP?--Coloneh RIP 22:12, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :It's PvP, look at the bars. And AoB, it's decent for the almost permanent speed boost. Plus all the good avatars all got nerfed. Tycn 23:16, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well I have chosen Avatar of Balthazar for the speed boost, extra armor and while in it's form; your damage will mostly be between 100 and 200 damage a hit. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:27, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::your damage wont be anywhere near that high. and avatar of greneth got buffed. also pious haste can give you a permanent speed boost, or harrier's hast gives extra damage to movin foes and a speed boost.--Coloneh RIP 19:34, 12 April 2007 (CDT) try that, you could switch pious haste with Harrier's Haste --Coloneh RIP 19:44, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Grenth is dead, at best you have it active 1/3 of the time. Not worth it. Tycn 22:58, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::and you have 3 dervishes. cycle it.--Coloneh RIP 23:08, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::3 elite slots, the mesmer has 2 enchant removals anyway, relatively spammable if they switch E-surge for MoR. Tycn 23:24, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, I might make the Zerg Queen a Shadow Shrouder, with expunge enchantments. Better idea? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 07:04, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Just a quick question for you Coloneh, have you ever fought with this AoB build? My guildies have also tried it and they all got mostly the damage between 100 and 200. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:04, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Its possible on test dummies, but any target thats being attacked my 3 dervishes will be HEAVILY proted, and without AoG those enchantments arent going anywhere.--Coloneh RIP 18:51, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well, I'm considering using a Shadow Shroud mesmer with cover hexes ofcourse. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:06, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::You might want another 3/4 if you're going to spike. Also, all those covers aren't needed, they should die fast enough for Shroud to be removed. Shatter Enchantment would do well. Tycn 20:37, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Ah, nvm, the e-surgers both have 2 enchant removals. Shadow Shroud even might not be needed. Tycn :Would come in handy against Reversal of Fortune ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:27, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::The Dervish bars still aren't 'spikey' enough - I recommend getting rid of the self healing, and adding Zealous Renewal and Eremite's Attack. Also, the queen should have Mantra of Persistence if going degen. Power Drain is also good for energy management. Tycn 22:31, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::Hmmm, yeah. I'll change some things ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 07:07, 15 April 2007 (CDT)